soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
High Hopes
High Hopes was a 1978 Canadian television soap opera that was shown on both Canadian and United States television, starring established performers Bruce Gray; Jayne Eastwood; Dorothy Malone and Nehemiah Persoff, as well as a pre-''Dynasty'' Gordon Thomson. The series was produced by Y&R Associates, Ltd (a division of advertising agency, Young and Rubicam), in conjunction with DCA Productions, Incorporated, and was filmed at Glenn-Warren Studios in Toronto, Ontario. It was broadcast in Canada weekday afternoons on CBC Television, and was syndicated to various US television stations. Canadian producer was Karen Hazzard. The show was initially directed by Bruce Minnix, and later by several Canadian directors, including Nigel Napier-Andrews. It was written by Bryan Barney, Mort Forer, Marian Waldman and Winifred Wolfe. The High Hopes of the people of Cambridge/Cambridgeport Gray headlined the show as Dr. Neal Chapman, a local psychiatrist/family counselor who lived and worked in Cambridgeport, a fictitious community located somewhere in Canada. Cambridgeport was a suburb located across an unknown river from the much larger industrial city of Cambridge, where most of the characters worked or did business. Although the province where both Cambridge and Cambridgeport were located was never revealed, there is a real life Cambridge located in Ontario. The real-life Cambridge, which is considered to be a part of the greater Kitchener-Waterloo area, was created out of an amalgamation of the communities of Galt, Blair, Preston and Hespeler. Neal, who grew up in Cambridgeport, was also associated with Delaney College (presumably he worked there as well as a professor or as a counselor), which was Cambridge's institution of higher learning. Much of the action was set at either the college, in various parts of Cambridge itself, or in his large home which also served as his office. Neal was divorced from Helen Baker, nee Helen Myles, (Candace O'Connor), whom he had left after eight years of marriage (Neal and Helen married when they were very young), and only returned years later when she remarried; and they (supposedly) had a grown daughter, Jessica, nicknamed Jessie (Marianne McIssac), a student at Delaney College, who initially lived with him. After her remarriage to a man named Baker, the thoroughly unlikeable Helen, selfishly sent Jessie to live with her grandmother (or so was thought at the time), Meg Chapman (Doris Petrie). Both Helen and her twice divorced sister, Paula Myles (Nuala Fitzgerald), were unlikeable people and both were kind of society snobs. Paula, though troublesome, did have her redeeming qualities. Although she had her own brand of conniving, she was a lot more sympathetic than her nastier sister. Although a jet-setter, she also worked day-to-day, unlike her snobbier sister. She worked as a fashion coordinator for Gordon's Department Store, the top retailer in Cambridge. Paula also had a disconcerting habit of calling her secretary, "sweetie", one of the show's few running gags. Also living in the large Chapman house was Meg, who had moved into her son's house after a slip-and-fall accident prevented her from living alone, She was sympathetic and the voice of reason mother/grandmother of the house; Louise Bates (Eastwood) a Cambridge real estate agent who had sold Neal his house, and his close friend, Cambridge attorney Walter Telford (Colin Fox, Granville Van Dusen), who lived with his wife, Evelyn Telford (Deborah Turnbull). Walter, Evelyn, Louise and another person, Dr. Jean Bataille, were all paying tenants in Neal and Meg's home in an effort to help him with money and the numerous expenses in upkeeping such a large home. Neal also worked with Dr. Dan Girard (Jan Muszynski), a young physician who worked at Cambridge's community hospital. Despite his numerous counseling appointments (both out of his house and at the college) and his continual work at the hospital, Neal also found time for romance. He was involved romantically with Louise and also with local television talk show host, Trudy Bowen (Barbara Kyle). He was also the target of a crush by his own daughter. One of the families Neal counseled most frequently was the Stewart family, one of Cambridge's more affluent families, which was composed of successful businessman husband Michael Stewart, Sr. (Michael Tait), the recently named president of Gordon's Department Store; his society wife, Norma, (Vivian Reis), who was his primary client, as she had agoraphobia, and their son, Michael, Jr. (Gordon Thomson), who was dating Jessie Chapman at the time. The Stewarts also had a daughter, Terri, who had been killed in an auto accident, which sent Norma into her mental decline. She became agoraphobic, not wanting to go out at all. "I can't even go out and enjoy myself," she wailed at one point, "when I was the one who put our Terri in a grave!" Another family he counseled was the more middle-class Sperrys, Amy (Gina Dick), a student at Delaney College and a former close friend of Jessie's, and her mother, Doris (Mignon Elkins). Jessie and Amy's friendship would sunder over young Michael Stewart, Jr, whom both girls were interested in. Still another family was Victor Tauss (Persoff), presumably a doctor or a professor at the college, and his wife, Carol Tauss (Malone). Carol had a daughter from her first marriage named Marie, who was very upset that her mother remarried only a few months after her natural father (the Aaron Herzog character?) died of a heart attack. Marie felt guilty because she had been shoplifting to numb the pain of her father's death. After Marie came clean with everything, she reconciled with Victor and her mother, and the reunited family left Cambridge for good. Much of the focus of the series was Neal counseling his many clients, who were either members of the larger Cambridge/Cambridgeport community, and/or Delaney College's students and faculty in his house/office or at the college campus, whilst he had his own dark and hidden secret. Neal had to deal with the devastating secret of realizing that Jessie wasn't his and Helen's daughter at all. She was revealed to be the daughter of Paula. What made it even worse was that Neal wanted to reveal the whole sordid story to Jessie about her true parentage, as she was 18 and he felt that she was entitled to know the full story and not have to live a lie anymore; however, Paula did not want the truth revealed, supposedly for Jessie's protection (more for Paula's own protection, more accurately) and for Jessie to remain in the dark, saying that the revelation of said knowledge would completely upend her world. Sadly for Jessie, Paula would be proven right. It turned out that some years back, Paula had had an affair with Michael Stewart, Sr. (which earned her the enmity of Norma) and from their affair they conceived a daughter, a daughter who would turn out to be Jessie. Because she felt she couldn't take care of her at that point, Paula gave her baby girl to her sister and brother in-law for them to raise as their own. Michael, of course, had a family of his own at that point with Norma (the young Michael Jr. and Terri), but he still had feelings for Paula, feelings which hadn't subsided over the years. Upon hearing the news, an anguished Jessie took her mother's maiden name of Myles, and then sexually went after her now Aunt Helen's former husband. However, Jessie would find motherly love of another kind in the end; and on top of that, she would gain a new family in the process. Jessie would become more connected with her father and his family. She left Neal's home and moved in with her birth father and his family. Meg made it known that she still loved Jessie no matter what. The arrival of Jessie allowed Norma, who was still grieving Terri's death, to bond with her (and Jessie with Norma) and to lavish the love on her that she had stored up for Terri. After finding out her whole life had been a lie, the love Norma had for her was much needed for Jessie. This would amplify the already-existing rivalry between her and Paula (as Paula still had feelings for Michael and he reciprocated those feelings). Norma didn't have any ill-will toward Jessie (as it wasn't her fault who her parents were) and saw her as an outlet that would bring her back to life again. With Jessie arriving in her life, Norma had gained a step-daughter that she could love and cherish; and Jessie gained a stepmother who she could rely on. Paula would also be there too, however possible, to provide love for her daughter (one of her redeeming qualities which Norma understood). Although this was mainly a means to an end (to hurt Paula for her continued interest in her husband), her love and concern for Jessie was very sincere and this helped a lot with both women's mental issues. They would truly become a mother/daughter duo. Amy found out that Jessie was not Neal and Helen's daughter, and then when it was revealed that Mike Jr, the guy she and her former friend were fighting over, was now Jessie's half-brother; the developments that situation entailed should've rectified the entire romantic situation. The fact that she and Mike Jr. were siblings effectively removed Jessie as a romantic rival. This relieved Amy and gave her a clear path to Mike, but some folk just don't know when they're well off! Jessie not being her romantic rival wasn't enough! Far from it! Amy then became very jealous of Mike's bond with Jessie as her brother! After they ended their romantic relationship amicably, Mike began to take a more brotherly role in Jessie's life (something she had never had before, as she had been an only child when she lived with Neal and Helen) and he started to look out for his half-sister making sure she was all right and that nobody would hurt her, much in the same manner as he had done with Terri when she had been alive. The irrational Amy saw Jessie's newfound happiness with Mike and her new family as a major threat to any hope she herself had of a life with him. Amy clearly (and selfishly) wanted to be the only focus in Mike's life and she felt that Jessie Myles was a never-ending pall over the life that she wanted. It didn't matter to Amy that Jessie was Mike's sister now; to her, Jessie was always a threat, no matter which way it seemed; and she didn't want any notion of Jessie being in Mike's life, period. Her aim was to eliminate Jessie from Mike's life completely so she (Amy) could be the only girl in his life. This continual need of Amy to hurt Jessie began to anger Doris, not to mention Jessie's parents, Norma, Michael and Paula (when it came to Jessie's well-being, arch-enemies Paula and Norma would put aside their animosity to team up against the common enemy and to protect their daughter) and even Mike Jr. himself was angered at Amy's behavior. Paula and the Stewarts, all protective of Jessie, felt that Amy's irrationality was the reason that Mike wasn't thrilled with her and that he would continue to protect his sister from her former friend's misguided jealousy. All Doris really wanted was for Amy to leave Jessie and her family alone. However, Amy continued to hurt Jessie and her family, which resolved nothing but making Jessie even more hurt, and her family even more furious at Amy. Following several rows with Amy about her behavior, Doris began seeing Dr. Chapman, who bent his ear about the trials and misbehavior of Amy's continual vendetta against Jessie. Michael, Norma and Paula also consulted Neal for his help. Neal, who still loved Jessie and wanted to help his niece in any way he could, would insist that Amy begin treatment with him in dealing with her irrationality towards the Stewarts. It was never revealed whether Amy's behavior improved in regards to Mike, Jr, Jessie and their family, but it was presumed that her irrational behavior ended up alienating her from Mike, the exact opposite of what she hoped and dreamed for, and Amy, defeated, probably left Cambridge/Cambridgeport for parts unknown. The show had a brief six month run in 1978, and was eventually cancelled. Musical arrangement was produced by Aeolus Productions, known for the themes and musical cues on American soap operas like All My Children, Ryan's Hope and One Life to Live. Notable Alumni Many notable actors had starred on the show, but Gray; Eastwood; Persoff and Malone were the ones who were already well established when this show aired. Persoff was a long-time character actor, Eastwood was an established Canadian comedienne; Gray worked in both the US and Canada in various roles, and Malone was of course best known for her role of Constance MacKenzie on the TV adaptation of Peyton Place Doris Petrie (Meg) and Vivian Reis (Norma) were also big name actresses in Canada. However, actor Gordon Thomson is undoubtedly the show's most successful alumnus. Thomson (in his first ever main role after leaving the long-running Canadian children's series, Polka Dot Door) played Michael Stewart, Jr., the son of the wealthiest family in Cambridge/Cambridgeport and one of the show's pivotal characters. After playing Aristotle Benedict-White, an egyptologist, on the soap opera, Ryan's Hope, he would go on to much greater fame as Adam Carrington, the oldest of the four children of Blake and Alexis Carrington, on the 1980s prime-time soap Dynasty. The show's producer, Aaron Spelling, had chosen the 37 year old Thomson personally to play the role of Adam. Actors Granville Van Dusen and Colin Fox, both of whom played Neal's best friend, attorney Walter Telford, would also become quite successful. Fox was an established soap veteran (playing a dual role on the Canadian series, Strange Paradise with later Love of Life star, Tudi Wiggins); and Van Dusen would later play parts on both dramatic (The Young and the Restless) and comedic TV shows (Soap). Actor Geraint Wyn Davies, who was best known for his role on the supernatural television series Forever Knight, was also featured on the show in one of his earliest roles, playing a Delaney College student named Glen. Jayne Eastwood (Louise) would later play Ramona Quimby's third-grade school teacher, Mrs. Whaley in the series, Ramona, based on the Ramona series of books by acclaimed author Beverly Cleary. Main Cast and characters * BRUCE GRAY — Dr. Neal Chapman. A marriage and family counselor who harbors a dark secret of his own. Former husband of snobbish Helen; supposed father of Jessie, later revealed to not be. A Cambridgeport native, he lives in a large house with several others, including his mother. * DORIS PETRIE — Meg Chapman. Mother of Neal who moved into his large house after an accident at her own home. Thought to be the grandmother of Jessie, but was revealed not to be. She took care of Jessie after the selfish Helen remarried. * MARIANNE McISAAC — Jessica "Jessie" Myles (Chapman). One of the shows more pivotal characters. A student at Delaney College. At first thought to be the daughter of Neal and Helen Chapman, but was later revealed to be the daughter of Paula Myles and Michael Stewart, Sr. Half-sister of Mike, Jr. whom she used to date. Former friend of Amy Sperry with whom she has a heated rivalry. After her parentage was revealed, she moves in with the Stewarts and becomes the surrogate daughter of Michael's wife, Norma. She gains a new family with her father, step-mother and half-brother. She fills the void that her late half-sister, Terri's death left in Norma's life, and gives the formerly agoraphobic Norma hope once again. * JAYNE EASTWOOD — Louise Bates. A Cambridge real estate agent who sold Neal his large home and lives in it with him as one of his paying tenants in an effort to help with expenses. She would date Neal sometimes. * GRANVILLE VAN DUSEN— Walter Telford #2 * COLIN FOX — Walter Telford #1. Walter is Neal's long time best friend. He is one of Cambridge's most prominent attorneys. Married to Evelyn. He and Evelyn are also paying tenants in Neal's home, as was Dr. Jean Batalle in an effort to help Neal and Meg with the expenses of operating a large home. * DEBORAH TURNBULL — Evelyn Telford. Walter's wife. She and Walter also live in Neal's large house as paying tenants. * JAN MUSZYNSKI — Dr. Dan Girard. A friend of Neal's. A mysterious young doctor who works at Cambridge's community hospital. Is the target of a crush by Jessie Myles. * CANDACE O'CONNOR — Helen Myles Chapman Baker. Neal's nasty ex-wife; Paula's older sister. She and Neal married when they were very young, and he had left her after eight years of marriage. Revealed that she and Neal had taken in her sister's child, Jessie, and raised her. When she remarried to a man named Baker, she sent Jessie, at that point, still unaware of her true parentage, to live with Meg Chapman. * NUALA FITZGERALD — Paula Myles. Helen's somewhat more sympathetic sister. Though she has an affair with Michael Stewart, Sr. and makes an enemy of his wife, Norma, she is a lot more sympathetic than Helen. Although a jet-setter like her nastier sister, she works a full-time job as a fashion consultant/coordinator at Gordon's Department Store. Jessie's real mother, although Norma had usurped her in that role in retaliation for Paula taking Michael. Despite Paula and Norma's animus toward one another, the two would team up if someone else (i.e. Amy Sperry) was threatening their Jessie. Has a disconcerting habit of referring to her secretary as "sweetie". * MICHAEL TAIT — Michael Stewart, Sr. The president of Gordon's, Cambridge's leading department store. Married to Norma and the father of two children with her, Michael Jr. and Terri, who is deceased. He is later revealed to be the father of Jessie Myles (her mother is Paula, whom he had an affair with and still has feelings for). He takes his daughter in, establishes a bond with her, to help her hurting heart, and is pleased to find that she succeeds in filling the void that Terri's death left in Norma's life. * VIVIAN REIS — Norma Stewart. Wife of Michael Sr.; Mother of Michael Jr. and the late Terri. An agoraphobic (after her daughter's death) and getting help for it from Neal. Has a rivalry with Paula Myles (whom she dislikes for being her husband's mistress). Her recovery from the guilt of Terri's death is thanks to the entrance of Jessie Myles (whom she has no ill-will towards) in her life. Although this is mainly a means to an end (getting Paula back for her continued interest in Michael), her love for Jessie, who was herself adrift after the revelation that Neal and Helen were not her parents, was sincere. The two bond immediately, helping each other through their mutual loneliness, and they become a true mother and daughter duo. However, Norma can team up with Paula whenever Amy Sperry would threaten their Jessie. * GORDON THOMSON — Michael Stewart, Jr. Son of Michael Sr. and Norma. Brother of the late Terri. Another pivotal character. A student at Delaney College, he once dated Jessie Myles, until he discovered she was his half-sister (Michael Sr, was their father). Mike would become close to Jessie as her brother, taking a brotherly role towards his new half-sister and beginning to look out for her and protect her, as he had done with his blood sister, Terri; but would later begin to date the irrational Amy Sperry, who didn't much like the idea of Jessie being in any aspect of Mike's life. * BARBARA KYLE — Trudy Bowen. A local Cambridge television talk show host. She would later date Neal Chapman. * GINA DICK — Amy Sperry. A Delaney College student, once close friends with Jessie Myles, but would end their friendship over Michael Stewart, Jr. Although Jessie would remove herself from romantic contention as she would be revealed to be Mike's half-sister (their father was Michael Stewart, Sr.), Amy was still jealous over the sibling bond Jessie had with Mike and irrationally, she felt that she (Amy) should be the only focus of his life. This irrational jealousy over Jessie, not to mention the rows she would have with her mother and the Stewarts over this issue, would finally led her to get counseling with Dr. Neal Chapman. * MIGNON ELKINS — Doris Sperry. Amy's mother. Doesn't approve of Amy's continual troublemaking with Jessie Myles and Michael Stewart, Jr. and wishes her daughter would quit hurting her and leave her and her family in peace. She sees Dr. Chapman to tell him what Amy's nastiness does to her. * DOROTHY MALONE -- Carol Tauss. A remarried widow who had issues with her daughter, Marie. * NEHEMIAH PERSOFF — Victor Tauss. Victor is Carol's second husband. He had an enemy in his stepdaughter (from Carol's first marriage) Marie. Once Marie's issues were resolved (she had a massive guilt complex for causing her father's death because of her shoplifting), the family reconciled and they left Cambridge, a happier family unit. * GERAINT WYN DAVIES — Glen. A Delaney College student and a friend of Mike, Jessie and Amy. * CINDY GIRLING -- The unnamed Principal of Cambridge's high school. Category:Shows